Misogi Kumagawa/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Kumagawa Anime Pictures Misogi Kumagawa.jpg|Misogi Kumagawa Good Loser Kumagawa.png|Good Loser Kumagawa Gaiden Abnormal DVD Volume 6B.jpg|Kumagawa on the back cover of Abnormal DVD volume 6. Kumagawa after attacking Ajimu.jpg|Kumagawa after attacking Ajimu. Kumagawa bruised and defeated.png|Kumagawa bruised and defeated. Ajimu and Kumagawa in the classroom.png|Ajimu and Kumagawa in the classroom. Kumagawa defeats Ezumachi.png|Kumagawa defeats Ezumachi. Kumagawa and Sukinasaki in a colorless world.png|Kumagawa and Sukinasaki. in a colorless world. Kumagawa returns.jpg|Kumagawa returns. Kumagawa Manga Pictures WSJ 2011 Vol. 43.jpg|Kumagawa, Medaka, and Zenkichi on the cover of Weekly Shōnen Jump. WSJ 2012 Vol. 2.png|Kumagawa, Medaka, and Zenkichi on the cover of Weekly Shōnen Jump. Jump Next December 2011.jpg|Kumagawa on the cover of Jump Next. Volume8.jpg|Kumagawa and Medaka on the cover of Volume 8. Volume9.jpg|Kumagawa, Medaka, and Naze/Kujira on the cover of Volume 9. Volume10.jpg|Kumagawa, Medaka, Zenkichi, and Emukae on the cover of Volume 10. Volume11.jpg|Kumagawa, Medaka, and Ajimu on the cover of Volume 11. Volume13.jpg|Kumagawa and the Student Council (as playing cards) on the cover of Volume 13. Volume16.jpg|The completed Student Council on the cover of Volume 16. Volume20.png|Kumagawa on the cover of Volume 20. Chapter79.jpg|Hitomi, Emukae, Zenkichi, and Kumagawa on the cover of Chapter 79. Chapter84.jpg|Kumagawa and Medaka on the cover of Chapter 84. Chapter98.jpg|The completed Student Council on the cover of Chapter 98. Chapter105.png|Kumagawa on the cover of Chapter 105. Chapter123.jpg|The Student Council on the cover of Chapter 123. Chapter151.jpg|Kumagawa's new fetish on the cover of Chapter 151. Chapter174.jpg|Kumagawa and Ajimu on the cover of Chapter 174. Good Loser Kumagawa.jpg|Kumagawa on the cover of Good Loser Kumagawa. Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter.jpg|Kumagawa on the cover of Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter. Kumagawa at age four.jpg|Kumagawa at age four. Hitomi refuses Kumagawa's bribe.jpg|Hitomi refuses Kumagawa's bribe. Hakobune Student Council.jpg|The Hakobune Middle School Student Council. Medaka defeats Kumagawa for the first time.jpg|Kumagawa is defeated by Medaka in middle school. Kumagawa introduces himself to his Suisou classmates.png|Kumagawa introduces himself to his Suisou Academy classmates. Kumagawa defeats the Suisou Student Council.png|Kumagawa defeats the Suisou Student Council. Jakago finished by Kumagawa.png|Kumagawa finishes Jakago. A class controlled by Sukinasaki.png|Kumagawa in a class controlled by Sukinasaki. Kumagawa surrounded.png|Kumagawa surrounded. Kumagawa defeats the Suisou students.png|Kumagawa defeats the Suisou students. Kumagawa attacks Sukinasaki.png|Kumagawa attacks Sukinasaki. Kumagawa gropes Kikaijima.jpg|Kumagawa gropes Kikaijima. Kumagawa attacks Hakama.jpg|Kumagawa attacks Hakama. Kumagawa takes Emukae's hand.jpg|Kumagawa takes Emukae's hand. Hinokage confronts Kumagawa.jpg|Hinokage confronts Kumagawa. Firm Destruction.jpg|Kumagawa attacked by Hinokage. All Fiction.jpg|Kumagawa distorting reality with All Fiction. Chougasaki and Shibushi break Kumagawa's arms.jpg|Chougasaki and Shibushi break Kumagawa's arms. Kumagawa's Student Council.jpg|Kumagawa's Student Council. Choujabaru separates Medaka and Kumagawa.jpg|Choujabaru separates Kumagawa and Medaka. Choujabaru stopping Kumagawa's attack.jpg|Choujabaru stopping Kumagawa's attack. Viper's Den.jpg|The first match of the Student Council battle, Viper's Den. Zenkichi using Savate against Kumagawa.jpg|Kumagawa versus Zenkichi. Zenkichi stomps down on the netting.jpg|Zenkichi stomps down on the netting. Kumagawa furious.jpg|Kumagawa furious. Medaka smashes a window with Kumagawa's head.jpg|Medaka smashes a window with Kumagawa's head. Spectators caught up in Scar Dead.jpg|Spectators caught up in Scar Dead. Hitomi kicks Kumagawa.jpg|Hitomi kicks Kumagawa. Kumagawa cries bloody tears.jpg|Kumagawa cries bloody tears. Encounter.png|Chougasaki stopping Kumagawa with Encounter. Chougasaki crushes Kumagawa's head.jpg|Chougasaki crushes Kumagawa's head. Kumagawa after regaining his first Minus.jpg|Kumagawa after regaining his original Minus. Medaka and Kumagawa battle above the academy.jpg|Medaka and Kumagawa battle above the academy. Book Maker.jpg|Kumagawa using Book Maker on Medaka. Hitomi and Kumagawa.jpg|Hitomi and Kumagawa. Shibushi and Chougasaki promise to stay by Kumagawa.jpg|Shibushi and Chougasaki promise to stay by Kumagawa. Kumagawa accepts the vice-president's armband.jpg|Kumagawa accepts the vice-president's armband. Maguro approaches Kumagawa.jpg|Maguro approaches Kumagawa. Kikitsu stabbing Kumagawa.jpg|Kumagawa stabbed by Kikitsu. Kibougaoka's jetpack.jpg|Kibougaoka confronts Kumagawa with her jetpack. Kumagawa's screws.jpg|Kumagawa defeating the Candidate Student Council with his screws, but without All Fiction. Hanten as seen from the front.jpg|Ajimu and Hanten walk away from Kumagawa. Megusuno's Circle.png|Megusuno's summoning circle. Kumagawa's sword.jpg|Kumagawa's imaginary sword. Naked Apron Alliance.jpg|The Naked Apron Alliance. All Jokers.jpg|The All Jokers. Medaka stopped by the All Jokers.jpg|Medaka stopped by the All Jokers. Momozono's name cards.jpg|Kumagawa sealed in a card. Kumagawa defeats Kugurugi.jpg|Kumagawa defeats Kugurugi. The Student Council arrives.png|Kumagawa along with Zenkichi's Council. Ajimu and Kumagawa wonder at revival.jpg|Ajimu and Kumagawa wonder at revival. Emukae argues for Medaka.jpg|Emukae argues for Medaka. Jet Black Arc Aftermath.png|The students of Hakoniwa Academy head home. Kumagawa beaten by Ajimu.png|Kumagawa beaten by Ajimu. Ajimu drives her jeep.jpg|Ajimu drives her jeep. Kumagawa and Zenkichi back to back.png|Kumagawa and Zenkichi back to back. Iihiko deals with Kumagawa.png|Iihiko deals with Kumagawa. Medaka escapes with both friend and foe.png|Medaka escapes with both friend and foe. Ajimu hugs Kumagawa.png|Ajimu hugs Kumagawa. Kumagawa hugged by Ajimu.png|Kumagawa hugged by Ajimu. Zenkichi and Kumagawa recover.png|Kumagawa and Zenkichi recover. Medaka's group realize they have turned into children.png|Medaka's group realize they have turned into children. Kotobuki and her victims.png|Kotobuki and her victims. Kotobuki's Red Carpet.png|Kotobuki's Red Carpet. Kumagawa erases Zenkichi.png|Kumagawa using All Fiction on Zenkichi. Leg Eating Forest.png|Kumagawa's Leg Eating Forest. Zenkichi knocks Kumagawa down.png|Zenkichi knocks Kumagawa down. Kumagawa incapacitates the others.png|Kumagawa incapacitates the others. One plus one is a smile.png|One plus one is a smile. Kumagawa at Japan Jack.png|Kumagawa at "Japan Jack". Kumagawa's bouquet.png|Kumagawa's bouquet. Medaka Box Final Page.jpg|The final scene of the series. Chapter116.png|The anime announcement. Chapter113.png|Results of the second popularity poll. Chapter169.jpg|Results of the third popularity poll. Kumagawa Novel Pictures Light Novel 3.jpg|Kumagawa on the cover of Light Novel Volume 3. Light Novel 4.jpg|Kumagawa on the cover of Light Novel Volume 4. Light Novel 5.png|Kumagawa on the cover of Light Novel Volume 5. Kumagawa Game Pictures MedakasChallengeP2Luffy1.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (Before Fight) MedakasChallengeP2Luffy2.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (Before Fight) MedakasChallengeP2Luffy3.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (Before Fight) MedakasChallengeP2Luffy4.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (Before Fight) MedakasChallengeP2Luffy5.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (Before Fight) MedakasChallengeP2Luffy6.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (Before Fight) MedakasChallengeP2Luffy7.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (Before Fight) MedakasChallengeP2Luffy8.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (Before Fight) MedakasChallengeP2Luffy9.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (Before Fight) MedakasChallengeP2Luffy10.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (Before Fight) MedakasChallengeP2Luffy11.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (Before Fight) MedakasChallengeP2Luffy12.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (Before Fight) MedakasChallengeP2Luffy13.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (Before Fight) MedakasChallengeP2Luffy14.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (Before Fight) MedakasChallengeP2Luffy15.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (Before Fight) MedakasChallengeP2Luffy16.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (Before Fight) MedakasChallengeP2Luffy17.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (Before Fight) MedakasChallengeP2Luffy18.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (Before Fight) MedakasChallengeP2Luffy19.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (Before Fight) MedakasChallengeP2Luffy20.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (Before Fight) MedakasChallengeP2Luffy21.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (Before Fight) MedakasChallengeP3Luffy1.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (After Fight) MedakasChallengeP3Luffy2.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (After Fight) MedakasChallengeP3Luffy3.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (After Fight) MedakasChallengeP3Luffy4.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (After Fight) MedakasChallengeP3Luffy5.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (After Fight) MedakasChallengeP3Luffy6.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (After Fight) MedakasChallengeP3Luffy7.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (After Fight) MedakasChallengeP3Luffy8.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (After Fight) MedakasChallengeP3Luffy9.jpg|Medaka's Challenge (After Fight) Category:Images